Engagement
by Gold Grace
Summary: Hinamori Momo has to make a toast in an engagement party. Who’s getting engaged? Hitsugaya Toshirou and Kurosaki Karin. A hitsuhina one-shot


I stared at the scenery outside my window. I am reminiscing about all the times I had spent with my childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toushirou. I had spent most of my life with him. We both made lots of memories together. Those of happiness, sadness, anger and confusion. He was not the little boy I grew up with now. He had matured. All those years of missing puberty came all of a sudden. He was taller now. Taller than Matsumoto. His voice was also deeper. His muscles had developed. He changed his hairstyle. He doesn't show any emotion either. He's more like a younger version of Byakuya now. Everything about him changed. And when I mean everything, I mean everything.

He has always been known as the child prodigy who had a habit of protecting his incompetent childhood friend. Me. Back then he would make a huge fuss even about a tiny paper cut. Now, he won't even look at me. We sometimes have missions together, and even if I am getting beat up by the enemy he won't even give a sideways glance.

I think it's because of the fact I had told him off about a century ago. I recalled.

_"Hinamori?" He whispered._

_I turned around to face him. "What are you doing here, Captain Hitsugaya?"_

_He cringed. I guess he was not expecting me to call him by his title. "You haven't come out of your room for a week. Matsumoto's worried about you. So is Kira, Renji and Hisagi."_

_"It's better this way, Captain Hitsugaya. And you know it."_

_"It isn't. Don't you know how much I'm worried about you?"_

_"Oh. What a surprise. You worry about me. Didn't you ever wonder why I locked myself in here? So that I won't have to face you. You're the reason I'm this messed up. You're the one who's at fault. You and that bastard Aizen." I chuckled bitterly. "Who am I kidding? I'm the one who put _myself _in this mess. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I should've known that no one could be that... perfect. I should've known. I should've known." I looked up at him with my tear stained face. "And all you people could do was drown me in pity. Don't you know how much it hurts?"_

_"We were just trying to help you." He said, keeping his calm._

_"Well, don't. Your so called 'helping' don't help at all. I'm more messed up than before. And look at me now, I'm yelling at you. And I'm crying. I'm so pathetic." I said trying to wipe out the remnants of my tears._

_"Hinamori, I never knew..." He said taking a step forward._

_"Of course you didn't. All you people cared about was work. It's been 5 months. 5 months, Hitsugaya. And you couldn't come sooner. And I'm supposed to be your best friend."_

_"Hinamori, I-" _

_"No, you've done enough damage. I don't need you or anyone. I can take care of myself. I don't want to be protected by the likes of you." He stared at me in shock. I stared back at him in horror. How could I say such things? "Hitsugaya..."_

_"Fine. If that's what you want." With that, he turned around and left. After I heard the door close, my dam broke and I stayed crying all over again. I'm so pathetic._

I sighed. That was my biggest regret. I couldn't find it in my heart to face him. But, even though we weren't talking fro a century, I couldn't help but... fall in love with him. And I'm disgusted at myself for that. I know as cliche as it sounds, I just couldn't help myself. His new look, his voice, everything was alluring. But, I know he'll never feel the same way as me. After all, it has been a while since he found his other half.

Kurosaki Karin was her name. Her hair, was as black as ebony. She was well endowed too. Something I'm a little jealous about. She had a very tomboyish personality. Ain't afraid of anything. Being Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister, she boasts a huge amount of spiritual pressure. I'm guessing that's how they met.

He would often go to the World of the Living whenever he had a day off. He's currently there. And I'm currently sitting at my desk. Trying to make the pile of paperwork disappear. I didn't even realize that a single tear had rolled down my cheek. My Captain, Hirako Shinji, who had been watching me came over and put a comforting hand around my body. He's one of the few who knows about my feelings for Shirou-chan. Aside from Rangiku-san and Abarai-kun.

"It's okay. I know you'll meet someone else."

"But I love him so much. I can't stop myself."

"He's not your true love. If he was you both would be together. You don't even know how love works. Love, is when, you meet someone and you love him and he loves you back. Even if you are separated you'll not stop until you're together again. Hitsugaya doesn't love you back. Meaning he's not your true love. Your actual love is still out there. And a little push out there and _wham_ you'll be living in your own happily ever after, like those sappy princess crap you watch."

I stared at him. Who knew, my stupid and flirtatious captain had so much wisdom. I hugged him tightly as I allowed myself to cry for the first time in years. "Hey, you still haven't used the one month vacation offer the Captain-Commander gave, right? I can finish the paperwork myself or make the third seat do it. Besides, a different environment might get your mind off a few things."

"Thank you, Captain. I'll ask if Rangiku-san can accompany me too."

"Sure, now run along. Before I change my mind." I smiled at my Captain. One minute he's on his caring side, the next he's back to his usual self. I shunpoed to the Tenth Squad where Rangiku was sleeping on the couch, a saké bottle in hand. I gently shook her awake.

"Huhhh... oh it's you, Hinamori. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Living World. That is if you are done with your paperwork."

She sat up, turned around to stare at the paperwork. She stared at it for a good 3 seconds and answered. "Sure. Let's go! Besides, I still haven't used up the offer the Captain-Commander gave. Captain wouldn't let me." My eyes fell down to the floor when Rangiku mentioned Hitsugaya-kun. Thankfully, Rangiku didn't notice my abnormal behavior. Instead, she took my hand and dragged me to the Senkai Gate. We passed through it and arrived at a park. We looked around.

"Ummm, Rangiku-san, you're the only one here who knows the way to Urahara's shop. Why don't you lead the way." She beamed at me and again dragged me off.

"Maa, what a pleasant surprise, Rangiku-san. And you brought a friend. And who might you be?"

"Umm, I'm the Fifth Squad Vice Captain Hinamori Momo."

"Ohhh. I knew I recognized you. I saw you at the war. Until Hitsugaya..."

Rangiku glared at Urahara. "We are not here to talk about that. Where are the gigai?"

"They are at the back. Tessai-san will show you?" Just then, a large man came up from behind me and led us to the gigai. We shifted into our faux body, thanked Urahara and left.

"Ummm, so where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going shopping. If we are gonna be here for a month, we need to dress appropriately, right?"

"Sure." We walked quietly. I looked around the place. My eyes fell on a river.

"Rangiku-san, can we go there?"

"Sure, but make it quick." We went over to the river and I bent down over the fence and looked down. The river was filled with koi fish. _'I might have to bring some bread with me the next time I come to this place.'_

"What are you two doing here?" A manly voice nearly toppled me over. That voice sounded familiar. I slowly turned around. And then, golden honey met emerald green. Just great.

"Aaah, Captain. What a surprise to see you here." Rangiku squealed.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here? Who's doing the paperwork?"

When Rangiku was about to speak, I cut her off. "Um, I brought her here. We both haven't used up our vacation offer. And I wasn't feeling too well so my Captain suggested it." He looked at me. "I see. I'm about to go to Karin's house. Why don't you two come with me?" My eyes filled with tears at the mention of Karin. "I'll meet you two later. I wanna stay here to look at the fish some more." They shrugged it off and left. I sighed and turned to the river.

After a few minutes I headed to the Kurosaki residence. I rang the doorbell and it opened to reveal a blonde girl.

"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushirou. They said they'll be here."

"Aah, you must be Hinamori Momo. Come in." She led me to the living room where Rangiku was sprawled across the couch, Ichigo was sitting next to her. But, Hitsugaya was nowhere to be found. "He's in the room with Karin-chan." The girl said as if she had read my mind. I nodded and made my way to the couch. As I was about to sit down another door opened. And out came, Karin and Hitsugaya. Karin has a huge smile on her face but it got wiped off when she saw me. "Who are you?" She inquired.

"She's the Fifth Squad Vice Captain, Hinamori Momo. She's just here for a month just like Matsumoto." Hitsugaya answered.

"Oh, well then, nice to meet you. I'm Kurosaki Karin." She said as she took out her hand. I shaked her hand and we all made it to the table. The table was filled with various types of food. Matsumoto had filled her plate with anything and everything. I filled my plate with a little and started eating. All the while, I kept glancing at Hitsugaya. After the meal, I thanked Yuzu and went outside with Rangiku. "I'm gonna go to a bar. Wanna come?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, you know I don't drink."

"Meh, suit yourself." She said as she went to the bar. I stopped in my tracks. It was barely 8, I'll go to Inoue's later. I decided as I went to the river. I stopped by the river and sat down at one of the benches. I closed my eyes.

"Hey." I nearly had a heart attack. I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Karin.

"Um, hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just find this place really nice. It helps me relax. And what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you?"

Confusion. "Why?"

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you were looking at Toushirou at the table. You obviously like him. "

My eyes widened. "I- I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes. I'm not saying it's wrong. But, let me give you a piece of advice." She said as she leaned forward a bit. "Toushirou's mine. I know you two are childhood friends or some shit. But, he doesn't like you the way he likes me. We are going to get engaged this month and I know Toushirou will get upset if I don't invite you. And you _are_ a close friend of his, so I'm gonna give you the honor of making the toast. Got it? You'll know all the details later. But... have I made myself clear about you staying away from Toushirou?"

"Yes."

"Good. Oh and one more thing. If you wanna see the koi fish, bring some bread next time." Then, she turned on her heel and left. I stared at my reflection in the river. _He's getting engaged, huh. I shouldn't be surprised.'_

She left the river and made her way to Inoue's. _'Maybe a good night's sleep can clear my head.'_

It had been a few days since Karin gave me that warning. And now, today is the day of their engagement party. I stood in front of the full length mirror to admire Rangiku's and Orihime's work. I was wearing a sleeveless cream colored dress that reached my knees, and a pair of peach colored wedge sandals. My eyes were coated with mascara and eyeliner, my cheeks were covered with blush, and my lips were stained with Desire Red lipstick. I went over to where Rangiku and Orihime was and the three of us went to where the party was being held.

Once we made it there, we found Yuzu waving at us from a table. We went and sat down.

"I'm so glad that came." Yuzu said as I sat down. It had been a while before Yuzu nudged me with her elbow.

"What?"

"It's time for you to make the toast."

"Oh. Okay." I sat up and banged the glass lightly to get everyone's attention. "Umm, everyone, I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom. I actually don't know how to make it. But I'll try." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Choosing a person you want to share your life with is one of the most important decisions any of us makes, ever. Because when it's wrong it turns your life to gray. And sometimes... sometimes you do not even notice it until you wake up one morning and realize that years have gone by. We both know about that one, Toushirou. Your friendship has brought glorious technicolor to my life. It's been there even in the darkest of times. And I'm the luckiest person ever for that gift. I hope I didn't take it for granted. I think maybe I did." I averted my gaze to Toushirou. "Because sometimes you don't see that the best thing that has ever happened to you is sitting there, right under your nose. But that's fine too. It really is. Because I have realized that no matter where you are, or what you are doing, or who you are with, I will always honestly, truly, completely love you. I will always stand guard of your dreams, Toushirou. No matter how wierd or twisted they get." (guess from where I got the toast?"

I turned my tearful gaze back to the crowd and raised my glass of champagne. "So, let's make a toast. To the bride and the groom!" I quickly thanked everyone and ran outside. I didn't stop running until I reached the river. It was pouring now. And I let my salty tears mix with the cold rain. I cried my broken heart out until I felt something wrap around my shoulders. "Stupid, you'll catch a cold if you stay like this."

I turned around to see a soaking wet Toushirou wrap his jacket around my body. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Well, aren't you my friend too? I couldn't just leave you be." My tears stared flowing again. And Hitsugaya just stood there watching me break. He stood there until I had calmed down a bit.

"Was it true?" Hitsugaya asked, intently staring at me.

"What are you talking about?" I lied. I had a hunch what he is talking about.

"The toast. Was what you said true? Do you really love me?"

"Oh! Please forget I said any of that. It just... it just came out of it's own. I'm so sorry for ruining your engagement party."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt something soft settle on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Toushirou kissing me. I closed my eyes and leaned in more to the kiss. Until I remembered Karin. I quickly pushed him a little bit back. Our tongues connected by a thread of spittle.

"What are you doing? What about Karin?" He stared at me for a few moments.

Then, he sighed. "When you told me to stay away from you about a century ago. I did just that. In order to hide my feelings for you, I got together with Karin. She knows, already, that I don't love her like that. Not like I love you. But, when you confessed in that toast, you don't know how happy it made me. So, what I'm trying to say is this. I also, will always honestly, truly, completely love you." With that he hugged me again.

"But you can't break one's heart for another. It's just wrong."

"I know. So I already told Karin and announced it to the crowd."

"Announced what?"

"That I won't be getting engaged to Karin."

My eyes widened. Then, he leaned in again and kissed me. His hands behind my head, pushing me in more that my lips stared to feel numb. I finally closed my eyes and snaked my hands around his neck. We kissed in the rain until we ran out of breath. But we didn't move away. His forehead on mine, we vowed that we both would love each other for all eternity.


End file.
